five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Candice Catnipp
Introduction Candice Catnipp (キャンディス・キャットニップ, Kyandisu Kyattonippu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "T" - The Thunderbolt. After her revival by the Coalition, she was placed as a solider with the Worth Woodsea Unit. Personality Candice has a extremely short temper getting angry at anything or anyone who annoys her and as she got angry at Gildarts Clive for running her appearance. That being said she also very vain spending every morning on her appearance. she also appears to get flustered when someone comments on her looks or flirts with her such as Gildarts Clive . History (Bleach Manga) After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle enter her room, with Candice saying they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When Giselle states Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates, Candice says she never said this and asks Giselle if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall. When Bambietta asks them to remain quiet because she is worried about something, Candice asks her what she is worried about, prompting Bambietta to state she is worried about the future of the Wandenreich. Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, Candice expresses surprise when the wings of her Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. When Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, Candice angrily says she didn't want to use hers either. After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Candice and the other three members of her group approach the defeated Bambietta. She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux. Blasting the low-ranking Shinigami in the vicinity, she notes how convenient it was to have them all gathered in one place. As Candice prepares to attack the Shinigami again, Kenpachi attacks her, but Candice dodges before electrocuting him. After blasting Kenpachi with more lightning, Candice discusses how they should kill him with Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle before being startled by an explosion in the air above them. As Candice and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above, with Candice wondering who is coming down. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Candice and the others dumbstruck, but then are surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them, leaving Candice and the others even more surprised. Candice attacks Ichigo while the latter is talking to Kenpachi, but Ichigo merely throws her into a building before doing the same to Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle. While her comrades discuss Ichigo's position as a Special War Power, an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance and summons her bow before using Galvano Blast, which hits Ichigo with 5 gigajoules of electricity. However, Ichigo withstands the attack and notes he will not have as much trouble fighting the girls as he thought he would before preparing to engage in combat with them. When the girls' Heilig Pfeil fail to harm Ichigo, sending them all crashing into Candice with a powerful explosion, an enraged Candice claims the others did this on purpose and promises to kill all of them. Candice activates her Quincy: Vollständig, which surprises the others, and notes that Yhwach will grant all of her wishes if she kills Ichigo. Rushing toward Ichigo, Candice forms two lightning bolt-shaped blades and clashes with him, prompting Ichigo to note they are perfectly matched with two swords each. However, Candice reveals she actually has six swords and knocks Ichigo back before throwing her Galvano Javelin at him. When Ichigo counters with a Getsuga Tenshō, Candice charges up with electricity and unleashes Electrocution, prompting Ichigo to fire a Getsuga Jūjishō. Seeing the oncoming blast, Candice attempts to counter it with a physical attack. She succeeds in doing so, but loses an arm in the process. After having Giselle regenerate her arm with The Zombie, Candice prepares to attack once more, only to be pierced by Burner Finger 1 from Bazz-B. After PePe Waccabrada, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Robert Accutrone show up, Candice gets to her feet and prepares to fight Ichigo 8-on-1. Soon afterward, Candice watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter. After the other Sternritter activate their Quincy: Vollständig, Candice rushes toward the Shinigami alongside them. 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki soon defeats her. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before the war Candy as resurrected by Konton to fight for the Conquers Coalition. She was placed then placed in the Worth Woodsea Collation Unit under the command of Diamante. 'Worth Woodsea Arc' Candy was watching her commanding officer Diamante who was talking to a projection of Orochimaru. She said to her fellow Sternritter, Liltotto Lamperd that she as goanna electrocute him after he was done with talking. Liltotto simpley said that killing him will not end for any of them and then implied that with being their commanding officer he could be stronger than them. This Candy glare at Liltotto for moment and threaten to attack her instead. Relationships Sternritter Candice takes immense pride in being a member of Sternritter and gets angry at anyone she believes is mocking her or the group. Like the majority of the group she has great respect and fear for her leader Yhwach. The members she appears to hang around with the most are Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd and Meninas McAllon but her relationship with them appears to be mixed. However, she has a great animosity towards Bambietta Basterbine, this was due actions in her first life with Bambietta arrogance and probably envy because the latter was stronger than her. She even showed no remorse in allowing Giselle killing Bambietta. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritter, Candice is one of the Wandenreich's strongest fighters, as all members of the Sternritters are captain level fighters. As such in her previous life, she was able to hold her own against Act Of Order Ichigo Kurosaki, after he achieved his full power. Then her second life she was able to clash evenly with the strongest swordsman of the Whitebeard Pirates Vista, and hold her own against Gildarts Clive, the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail for while. The Thunderbolt (雷霆 (ザ・サンダーボルト), Za Sandāboruto; Japanese for "Thunder"): Candice can create, control, and project lightning bolts. She commonly generates the lightning in her hands and points in the direction she wants to project it. She can also conjure lightning bolts of significant power from the sky to attack targets in groups, causing considerable damage to an area. She can also conjure lighting in the shape of swords to use in melee fighting. * Lightning Jump: Candice can dodge attacks by shifting her body into lightning and moving a short distance to get around the attack and opponent. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Candice primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Enhanced Agility: Expert Swordsman: Enhanced Strength Expert Hand-to Hand-Combatant: Enhanced Durability: Candice possesses considerable durability, withstanding Ichigo Kurosaki throwing her into a building with only minor injuries. Enhanced Endurance: '''Candice is considerably resilient to damage, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's '''Burner Finger 1. Great Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritter, Candice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Candice uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container on the side of her belt; when Candice clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like lightning bolts. Candice grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Candice can fire powerful, electricity-imbued Heilig Pfeil from her bow. These Heilig Pfeil have tips with jagged, lightning bolt-shaped edges. Quincy Vollstandig Upon release, which is accompanied by an explosion of electricity in all directions, Candice gains six lightning bolt-edged wings behind her shoulders, a Heiligenschein of electricity shaped like a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head, and a thread of electricity crackling around her body. * Flight: Using her wings, Candice can fly at high speeds. * Lightning Swords: Candice can pull off her individual wings and use them as swords for close-range combat. She can wield one in either hand, and their strikes possess enough power to send a formidable opponent like Ichigo flying backward for several meters. * Enhanced Durability * Thunderbolt Meteor * Defibrillator Palms Trivia Category:Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Category:Sternitter Category:Wandenreich Category:Quincy Category:Female Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Resurrected Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Swordswomen Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel